Helping a flame
by coldflamez
Summary: D/G. Continued from oneshot. In which the golden boy isn't so golden, the youngest Weasley got in over her head, and Slytherins aren't half as bad as everyone thinks. plot bunnies have taken over
1. so the story begins

Ginny paced in front of the portrait. _How could he not be here already? He said he would be. He's the only one with the password. _Something brushed her shoulder and she jumped, spinning to face her assailant, hair flying and interwoven with little sparks. Nothing was visible in the corridor. Shaken, she turned to the portrait.

_Gods curse it all!_ The portrait was open. Slowly she walked in with her wand drawn. The dark common room was littered with books and parchment. A lone fire flickered near a stair case.

_I hope he can help me. Please don't let this all be for nothing. He has to help me, he just has to. _Something thudded at the top of the stair case.

"Are you here?" she asked quietly. When no one answered she climbed the stairs to investigate the room.

Everything from bed curtains to the desk was black with silver embellishments. Cautiously poking around, she discovered no one was in the room.

_Where is he? He said we could make a deal. He said he saw me, that he understood what was happening. That he'd help for a price; I'd do almost anything if he'll just help me._

Ginny walked to the open window and peeked out. The moon was barely visible through a halo of clouds and the stars twinkled of in the far away distance. _How easy it must be just to twinkle every night; to know everyone is watching you, loving you, accepting you. But maybe the stars are just as lonely as I am; so far away from everything, only truly visible at night. Maybe they understand my pain._

Jerking her head back from the window she sighed. _Where is he? I swear I should turn him into a ferret. _

Suddenly a shift of wind blew apart the bed curtains revealing a shadowy form on the other side.

"Who are you?" Ginny slowly circled, watching her footing as she made her way around the large bed. _I hope he's not just playing with my mind. I don't know if I could take it; how many wounds can a heart survive?_

Finally making it to the other side, she glanced at the desk. With no one in sight she picked up the parchment on the desk. _I guess I imagined it; what's this?_

_A great fire_

_Magnificent as the brightest star_

_A passion so bright_

_The blaze scorches my heart_

_A name, a request_

_Secrets untold_

_D_

_What's this about?_

A strong arm wrapped around her, trapping her wand hand. "I didn't mean to snoop," She said, somewhat frightened.

The hand slid down around her waste. "Ready to make a deal?" Draco asked.


	2. In comes Blaise

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't even know what you'd have to do yet."

She glanced around nervously. "I think your hand is a pretty good indication."

Draco slowly pulled away from the shaking redhead. "What exactly did you get yourself into?"

"I thought you said that you already knew." The nervousness shifted to untrust and anger. "You said you'd help for a price. You said you knew what to do!"

"Calm down, my little Weaslette." Draco leaned against the bed post, his black shirt and pants blending with the bed curtain behind him.

"I will not calm down!" Her anger made her strong, more in control, more powerful. "I came for help. I did not come to be belittled or taken advantage of."

"If you want help, you don't have a choice!" The brief outburst turned his soft gray eyes to steely platinum. "I know enough to know I can help you, but I need to know the full extent of everything to decide what price to set." His calm demeanor appeared once more. "Now please, tell me what happened?"

"Draco? Are you in here? Who turned off all the bloody lights?" A strong male voice said from the doorway.

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Well I need your help." Blaise stepped into the room.

"What kind of deals do you run?" Ginny's eyes wandered back and forth between the two.

"I'm the one asking questions right now." Draco turned back to Blaise. "I'll find you when I'm done with Miss Weasley."

"Miss Weasley? What could our lovely little redhead have done to need your help?"

"Blaise, leave now."

The door closed and Blaise walked to the chair next to the fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded.

Blaise continued to make himself comfortable. "I think this will be a good story. Just pretend I'm not here."

"No way! No one else was supposed to know about this! I can't believe I even thought you could help!" _It's hopeless. I should have known this wouldn't work. _

"If you want help, this is the only place you'll be able to find it."


	3. No disney

Authors note: hi. I know I said this would be a one-shot, but the bunnies attacked. I really don't know where it's going, just that it is. And just because I forgot- if I owned the characters I wouldn't be posting here and Dumbledore wouldn't have died. So enjoy and review.

"If you want help, this is the only place you'll be able to find it."

Sparks flickered around Ginny as her temper rose. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"If you want my help, you have to earn it. Sit down and show some manners." Draco replied.

"Be careful, Draco. She might start a fire if you anger her anymore."

"I don't need your help, Blaise. So, Weaslette, how did you get yourself in so much trouble?"

Sitting gently on the edge of the bed, Ginny began to speak, "It started off innocently enough, I was just hanging out with Nicholas."

"I don't want the Disney version, I just need the facts. How did you manage to piss off one of the strongest werewolf families in Europe?"

"I refused Senach's proposal."

"You refused to marry the son of the most powerful werewolf in six generations?"

"It wasn't marriage that he was proposing." She stared at the wall behind Draco's head.

"Women may not have many rights in their communities, but to refuse his bed wouldn't have angered his family to any degree to be worried about." Blaise said.

"He has a point. What did you do that angered them so?"

"He was a bit forceful with his proposal. I broke his arm and stunned his body guards. Then I destroyed his wand and stole his broom." She looked Draco in the eye. "His father has decided to give me a chance to plead my case and possibly bargain my way out of it at the next Full Moon Counsel."

"Only men can speak at the Counsel."

"That's why I need your help." The sparks had died. Ginny looked pleadingly at Draco.

"Why not have Dumbledore or one of the golden trio do it for you? Why come to Draco?"

"Because she was in Forbidden territory consorting with dangerous and criminal people after curfew which is punishable by expulsion." Draco said. "And I'm one of the only people who can keep her secret and get her out of this. And because she doesn't have any friends she can trust."

"Are you going to help me or not? I didn't go through this little maze of secret letters and sneak down into the deepest dungeon in Hogwarts past Filch and monsters alike just to be mocked."

Draco leaned in close to Ginny, making her lean back with her hands braced on the mattress for support. "Oh, I'll help you. But what do you have to offer me as payment that I can't get somewhere else?"


	4. Prices

Authors note: thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I may not continue to post if more people don't review (its pointless to post if people aren't interested, right?)

Oh, and a little shout out for writer manda-hplover4life! She has a couple of absolutely amazing stories that I highly recommend

Without any further delay or mindless chitchat: Enjoy, and please review!

"What do you want?" _Putting the power of setting a price in his hands is dangerous, but at least it'll give me an idea of what the hell to offer._

"I've got a couple of suggestions." Blaise said. He looked her up and down, "At least, I know what I'd want."

"I can get that from almost any girl in Hogwarts, many more experienced in my tastes than the little Weaslette. No, I want something more, something that'll last longer than a couple of nights."

"She'd hold my attention for more than a couple of nights." Blaise commented to himself, eyes still lingering on Ginny's shapely body.

"What is it that you want?" _You'd think he would __have__ set a price by now, but no, these two are worse __than two__ teen witches deciding which Quidditch player would be the best shag._

"You." Draco glanced at the open mouthed redhead. "You will be mine to command for the next two months."

_'Command', I will not be his slave damn it! There's just no way!_ "No. Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"You forget yourself and your situation. I am the only one who can help you, and you are in some serious need of help. That's my offer, take it or leave it."

_There's no one else I can trust to be there for me. __He may be sneaky Slytherin scum, but even they have codes. _"Only if I can set some boundaries." She hissed out.

"No. No boundaries." Before she could protest, he continued. "Regardless of what nasty rumors you Gryffs may have about me, I would never force a woman to bed with me. I may make you do things you hate, but nothing that could actually harm you. That's the best you'll get."

"I'm not agreeing to anything unless I know how you're going to help me and if it'll work." _I must be completely insane. Someone should check me into Saint Mungo's immediately. _

"Next full moon is in five days. I won't have a complete plan until then. But trust me, I can help you."

_Trust and Slytherins? What am I getting myself into? _"Fine. I'll do it."

"Shall we draw up a contract then? Blaise can witness." The glint in his eyes almost made her back out. _I __need this too__ badly. _

Merely nodding her head in response, Ginny wandered when she started believing signing her soul over to the devil was a good idea.

"This is going to get interesting." Blaise muttered, watching the two watch each other.


	5. The not so golden boy

Authors note: …. Is anyone reading it? Is it worth continuing?

Enjoy and review….

Entering the Gryffindor common room seemed like blasphemy after consorting with Slytherins. _I can't believe he wants me to start staying with him tomorrow night! How the hell is he going to pull that one off without me getting detention until I'm thirty-two?_ The portrait swung open._ Maybe detention wouldn't be a bad thing; I would have a reason not to spend any more time in the Slytherin dorms._

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" An angry carrot-topped boy stirred on the couch, finally opening his eyes.

"Yeah, what Harry said." Ron finally woke up enough to say.

_Must have been a slow night in the Restricted Section._ "Since when is it any of your buisiness?"

Ron began splutering, and it took Harry a couple of seconds to close his mouth.

"That's what I thought." She stated walking up to her dorm. _Maybe those two will leave me alone so I can get one last night of good sleep._

"Where have you been so late after curfew?! You know what the rules say!"

_So much for a nice night of sleep before impending doom._ "Hermione, I'm really not in the mood. Yes, I was out past curfew. NO, I don't-"

"As your Head Girl I am required to turn you in." She pinned on her badge, which was obviously polished recently. "But since you are Ron's sister, I am inclined to let you go."

_Being Ron's sister is good for something?_

"But if I catch you out again, it will be detentions and deducted house points." Hermione tried to calm her wild hair. "Besides.."

Ginny ignored the head girl's endless lecture about rules and honor. "I, uh, forgot a book downstairs. I'll be right back." She said, running down the stairs.

"Who were you out with?" Harry appeared in front of her.

"Again, none of your buisiness."

"Yes it is damn it!" Harry grabbed her arms.

"One date does not make you my master! We talked about this- its over and has been for weeks! Now let me go! You're hurting me!" Ginny wrenched herself free.

"No! Nothings over until I say so! Did you think you go whoring with whoever you want?"

Sparks rapidly apeared around around her as she extended her arm to slap him. She ran back upstairs grabbing her school bag and broom.

"What are you-?" Hsermione closed her mouth when Ginny flung the window open and jumped on her broom.

_Where can I go?_


	6. Help, again

Author's note: aww… there doesn't seem to be much interest… please review?

many thanks to my sexy beta, mysticfire678

Enjoy and review

_I can__'__t be__lieve he said that! That stupid b__loody-boy-who-just-won__'__t-friggin-bloody-well-die! _She closed her eyes as she looped through the night sky. _I__'__m starting to sound like a Slytherin. Wait! That__'__s it! I__'__ll stay with Malfoy! One night early won__'__t hurt. _Ginny took a steep dive. _I must be insane._ She pulled out in time to land safely near the castle. _I mean really, running to Slytherins for help? Again?_

She slipped into an open window on the first floor. _The staircase down to the dungeons should be__…__ right__…__abo__ut__…_

"My little Weaslette! What are you doing sneaking around at this hour?"

Eyeing his prefect badge she tried to answer. "I, uh…"

Blaise shook his head. "It wouldn't do for you to get caught, now would it?"

"Well, uh, I…" She stared. "The truth is, well, I can't go back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Weasley! You've been here six years and you can't even find your way back to your own tower?"

"No, its just that, well," she took a deep breath, "I-can't-go-back-because-Harry-is-an ass-who-hurt-me-and-Hermione-won't-bloody-well-shut-up-about-rules-she-doesn't-even-follow-and-then-there's-Malfoy-and-that-whole-deal-and-not-to-forget-about-Senach-and-i-just-can't-take-it-any-more-so-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-stay-with-you-and-I-can't-believe-i-just-said-that."

"Neither can I. Tell me, does this lack for a need of oxygen come naturally or is it practiced?"

The overwhelmed redhead's eyes began to water.

"Oh, come now. Let's get you to bed." He led her down through the dungeons and when she calmed down enough to notice anything, she was sitting on a rather comfortable bed.

She sniffled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, my dear." He rummaged through the closet and tossed her a long t-shirt. "Now change into this while I go get ready for bed."

She was half asleep when he re-entered the room. "Making a bad habit of running to Slytherins when you're in trouble, aren't you?"

Nodding sleepily she said, "I had no where else to go."

"Willing to tell me what happened?"

"Got back (yawn), got yelled at a lot, Harry grabbed my arms (yawn), which bloody-well hurt, and called me (yawn) a whore, so I flew back here."

Blaise pulled the baggy shirt sleeve up, "Damn," he muttered. "You just get some sleep, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes were already closed.

Blaise tucked her in, "I'll be back soon."


	7. Sleeping with the enemy

authors note: okay people, don't like it, don't read it- that simple. while i appriciate constructive critisism, some people need to pull the pole out. to everyone else- thanks.

special thanks to mysticfire678 for betaing!

Enjoy and review

"I think our little Gryff has gotten herself into more trouble."

Draco raised his head which had been previously buried in a potions book, "Care to elaborate?"

"The bloody boy-who-lived hurt her."

"So he hurt her feelings again. Why should I care?"

"No, I mean there are nearly black bruises where his fingers dug into her arms."

Draco stood up so quickly he dropped his book. "Where is she?"

"But Draco, why should you care?"

With a smirk that would shame the great Slytherin founder himself, Draco replied, "Because, I don't like it when someone damages what is mine."

_I don't know how to take that._ "She's in my bed, but…"

Draco took off down the hall and Blaise ran to catch him. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Blaise stopped him right before the door. "She's asleep."

"Why does that matter?"

"Do you really want to wake a sleeping Dragon? I got her here calmly, because she was upset at someone else. I don't think she'll take well to being rudely awoken by the guy who trapped her into two months of servitude."

The smirk was absent. "You may have a point." he whispered as he opened the door.

Draco crept over to the bed where the sleeping redhead lay resting. Blaise was right behind him. "Look." he whispered as he raised the sleeve once more.

Tracing the angry marks on her skin he tried to block the memories of the same kind of marks on his mother.

"Hmm?" Ginny questioned with her eyes closed. "What are you doing, Blaise?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at his dark haired friend. "Oh, nothing dear." Blaise said, motioning for Draco to withdraw his hand. With a decidedly evil smirk, Blaise made a simple request. "Scoot over so I can lay down."

Draco's gray eyes went wide as his friend slipped out the door. "Fine, just as long as you don't try anything to horribly Slytherin." Ginny moved over without looking at who was climbing in the bed. "Thanks again."

_I'm going to kill Blaise. That's all there is to it. I'll kill him, and bury him in the Forbidden Forest. To think that I, a Malfoy, would ever share a bed with a Muggle-loving Weasley. It's despicable. I'll have to burn my clothes, and shower for hours._


	8. Tom, again

Draco couldn't sleep. _Stupid Weasley just has to hog the blankets. And the pillows. And the bed._ He turned on his side. _What was I thinking? Two months with her? I mean, yeah, humiliation and general annoying a muggle-lover aside, two whole months? And then theres Blaise. I think the hot sharp knife would be a nice tool. No, wait, make that a dull hot knife- blunt objects hurt so much more. Hmm… and a tickling charm; not too strong, not to weak, just enough to leave him gasping for air as I cut-_

Ginny stirred a little. "No. I won't. just not gonna." She mumbled.

_And she talks in her sleep? I can't take this! Maybe I can sneak out._ Turning on his side, he slowly made his way closer to the edge. _This is no different than leaving girls after a good shag._ Ginny stirred again. _Sure, and I'm laying next to a wonderfully sweet and well brought up pureblood._ He got one foot on the floor. _Almost there. _And then the next. _Okay, now if I can just get up without the bed shifting to much._

"No Tom. I won't go back. Not to the Chamber." Draco froze. _The Chamber? As in the Chamber of Secrets? What the fuck? _Turning back towards Ginny, he strained to hear what she was mumbling.

"Won't… how could you… kill… No. No! Not again!" Ginny sat up breathing hard and sweating.

_Oh shit._ Draco tried to sit very still. _If I don't move, maybe she won't notice me._

Ginny screamed. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?! Where's Blaise?" She looked at Draco again, then down at the shrit she was wearing. "Ah! I'm going to kill him. Maybe with a knife. No, too simple. I know, I'll use a rusty cheese grater! It'll be perfect. His death will be slow and agonizing, then I'll bury him in the Forbidden Forest."

"So Weasley, talk to yourself much?" Draco couldn't help himself.

"And you! What the fuck do you think your doing here!" The tiny sparks began to appear again.

_I'm definitely going to kill Blaise. Maybe I'll use Weasley's idea._ Draco backed away as far as he could. "Calm down Weasley, just calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?"

Draco tried to scoot back farther and fell. Ginny heard a very lound 'thump'. She scrambled to the other side of the bed. "Malfoy?" He didn't stir. _You've got to be kidding me._ "Malfoy?" she tried louder. _Shit!  
_


	9. bunny slippers

a/n: thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! sorry the update took so long (internet was fuckered up)

much love to my beta, mysticfire678, and to my faithful reviewers!

read, enjoy, and review!!

She could not believe this was happening. It just wasn't right. _Here I am, running around the Slytherin dungeons, in nothing but a Slytherin's t-shirt, searching for a Slytherin, to help the Slytherin that I happened to wake up in bed with, who is now unconscious on the floor. Could things possibly get any worse?_

Snape rounded the corner with his face buried in _Potions Weekly: The Latest in Potions Advances_, wearing a robe and fluffy black bunny slippers.

_Oh shit! Where the hell is Blaise?_ She ducked behind a rather convenient statue.

"Dragon scales? Two at a time, while stirring counter-clockwise…" Snape was muttering as he passed.

_The ferret owes me._ Ginny went to lean against the wall behind her and fell through an opening. She let out a short scream as she landed on her arse. _Bloody castle with secret passage ways! Well, I'm not going in there; last time I followed a secret passage a big snake and a freaking diary tried to kill me!_ She scrambled to get up and out of the passage.

"Thank you." She said to the hand that helped her out. "Shit." She was face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"You should watch your language, Weaslette. What are you doing down there any ways?" The older girl smirked.

_Does all of Slytherin know I'm down here? _"Blaise? Do you know where he is?"

"Why?"

"Draco is unconscious, and I can't move him on my own."

"BLAISE!" Pansy yelled.

The disheveled boy stumbled out of a door a little ways down the hall. "Hm? What's all this bloody yelling about?" He noticed Ginny. "Oh, I suppose you found Draco, huh? Whatever he says, it wasn't me."

"Draco is unconscious!" Pansy yelled at him.

Blaise took off running towards his room. "I didn't think you'd knock him out when you found him! Sheesh."

Pansy and Ginny followed. "I didn't do it! He fell off the bed- it wasn't my fault!"

Blaise skidded across the stone floor as he made a sharp turn into his room. Draco was lying there, completely still except for the steady movement of his chest that showed he was breathing. "Pansy, go get Mervin; he should be able to heal Draco."

Ginny hid against the wall as the older girl brought in another 7th year. "What happened?" the boy asked.

"Mervin, don't ask. Just fix him!" Pansy shrieked.

"Fine." The boy pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a few things with a flick of his wrist.

"Ow! Oh bloody hell! Ow Ow Ow!" the blond boy said while raising a hand to inspect the damage done to his head.

"Thanks, Mervin." Blaise dismissed the other boy.

"I'm going back to bed. Let me know what happened in the morning." Pansy shuffled out after Mervin, closing the door behind her.

"Somebody get me a freaking headache potion!" Draco demanded.

Blaise handed the boy a vial with thick blue liquid. "Shut up you wuss." He turned to Ginny who was still leaning against the wall. "So how did this happen?"

Draco opened his eyes, clearly feeling better and ready to attack the Gryffindor. "It was all her fault!"

"It was not!"


	10. The forgotten pillow

a/n: thanks to my wonderful beta and reviewers!! enjoy and review!

"It is not my fault!" Ginny stomped her foot and put her hand on her hip.

"Yes it is! I was lying there, minding my own business, and then WHAM!"

"It is not my fault that you can't stay on a bed! What were you even doing there anyways? Blaise was supposed to be…" Both the angry redhead and the recovering blonde glared at Blaise.

"Hey, it was just a harmless joke. Really, you should both calm down."

_Where__'__s the rusty cheese grater when you need it?_ "I can't believe you did that to me! Especially after you knew what happened tonight."

Draco sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. "And you left me stuck with the muggle-loving weasel Jr."

"Excuse me? I've just about had it with you ferret!" Ginny turned on Draco again.

More than ready to take his frustrations out on somebody, Draco fought back. "And why are you wearing Blaise's shirt, huh? Too piss-poor to afford your own sleep wear?"

Blaise began backing away as the two argued. _Pansy is going to get a kick out of this._ He watched Ginny climb onto the bed to get in Draco's face. _If only one of the Creevey boys was here to snap a picture of this. _Ginny, face dangerously close to the color of her hair, little sparks flying everywhere, grabbed a pillow and launched it at Draco. _What is up with those sparks? I have to find Pansy._

Pansy lounged on the couch in the common room, "Yes?"

"Pansy my dear, you have got to see what's happening in my room." Blaise motioned for her to follow him.

"If Draco's shagging the Weaslette, I don't want to know."

"No, it's even better."

Pansy followed Blaise back to his room. He opened the door to reveal the youngest Weasley pinned underneath a very angry Draco. "Get off of me!" she was yelling.

"Take it back!"

"No! Everyone knows you'll be a death eater just like your father!"

_Shit._ Pansy tried to look calm, "Okay, everyone calm down. You'll wake the whole bloody house!"

If looks could kill, Pansy and anyone in a five mile radius would have gone up in smoke. Draco continued glaring as Ginny tried to wiggle free.

"Draco, let her go. Both of you need to calm down." Pansy tried to reason.

Draco finally began to release Ginny. Ginny in turn grabbed the forgotten pillow and wacked him in the face. They began wrestling again.

"STOP!" Pansy yelled, causing everyone to go still. "Both of you just stop it! Draco, go to your room. Blaise, help Ginny gather her things; I'll take her to bed later. And if I hear one more word out of any of you, I'll get Snape and you can answer to him."

No one questioned the orders. _Wow, she sounds like my mum._ Ginny smoothed her hair and grabbed her bag. The sun was just barely peeking through the window while Blaise helped her fix the bed. _Thank god it__'__s Saturday._


	11. Boots

A/n: thanks to my beta and my reviewers!!! enjoy and review

"Follow me."

Ginny quietly followed the older girl. _Why do things have to be so complicated? All__ I wanted was not to be killed by angry werewolves, not to be with Harry, and to get a good nights rest; is that really too much to ask?_

"You can stay in the extra prefect's dorm, okay?"

"Thanks, Pansy." Ginny said wearily.

Pansy eyed her sympathetically, "I'll ask Dobby to bring you some food in a couple of hours."

"Thanks." She opened the door. The grand black and green bed looked like heaven to her. Pansy closed the door as the Gryffindor collapsed on the bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was one in the afternoon, and everyone's favorite potions professor was looking across the great hall for his most trusted students, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini. _Where are they? I swear, if they__'__ve tricked the second year Hufflepuffs into wearing underwear on their heads to ward of Dem__entors again__…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pansy entered Ginny's room to find the Gryff still sound asleep. Laying the clothes she brought with her on the nearest chair, she proceeded to nudge the other girl. "Wake up."

Ginny opened her eyes slowly' "I don't want to."

"Too bad. I brought you some of my old clothes to wear."

"Thanks." Ginny sat up.

"That bag didn't look like it held much, so I thought you could use it." She grabbed the black tank and dark green skirt. "It should look good with your hair." She turned so Ginny could get dressed.

Ginny eyed herself in the full length mirror. The black tank top had a single silver dragon that wrapped up one side. _Did that thing just move?_ She turned to question Pansy.

"Yes, it moves. Madame Malkin made it for me several years ago, but I've outgrown my fascination with dragons. You can keep the outfit."

"Thank you so much." I've_ got the perfect shoes for this._ She grabbed her wand from the bedside table. "Accio boots."

A few moments later a pair of black dragon hide boots flew into the room. "You have good taste for a Gryffindor. What is that, a Hebridean Black?"

"No, it's a Romanian Longhorn."

"In black? That's pretty rare."

"I know; my brother Charlie works with dragons. He sent them to me."

"Spiffy." Pansy sat on the bed while Ginny sat in a chair strapping up her knee high boots. "I'll fix your hair for you if you sit in front of me." Ginny sat on the bed with her back to Pansy. Pansy began running her fingers through Ginny's fiery red hair. "Listen, I know you wouldn't want me to know, but Blaise has already told me a lot, so you might as well tell me the rest."

"What?"

"About the werewolves and Potter and everything."

"Oh." _Should I? I mean, she__'__s not too bad for a Slytherin._ Ginny decided to tell Pansy everything she had told Blaise and Malfoy.


	12. food?

Blaise knocked on Pansy's door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Then he heard her laugh down the hall, "Where is she?"

Pansy and Ginny walked down the hall talking like they had been for two hours. "I can't believe we missed lunch." Pansy was saying.

"I know how to get into the kitchens," Ginny revealed.

"Really? Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should. Now what's this I hear about food?" Blaise gave his best puppy-dog face.

"Alright, you can come too." Ginny patted his head, "Come on boy, come on!"

"Ha ha. You are so hilarious." Blaise smirked, "It wouldn't be right if we went without Draco."

Ginny groaned, "Malfoy can't come."

"Well, seeing as you are the one who will be at his mercies tonight, I would suggest bringing him. Unless you like being trapped with hungry dragons."

"Fine. Go get him."

"It's on our way."

Blaise led the way through the Slytherin dungeons and stopped at a portrait of a sleeping Dragon holding a bottle of ketchup. He whispered something and the portrait swung open. "Draco," he called, "Come with us to get food."

The blonde Slytherin appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but black shorts. _Damn._ Ginny blinked. _This is Malfoy, not someone I would ever be interested in. _He stretched his arms over his head as he talked to Blaise. Ginny watched the way his muscles moved. _At least not __emotionally. _

Pansy put her hands on her hips, "Boys, come on, I want to get food." She grabbed Ginny's arm, "Let's go." The girls started walking away.

Draco snagged a gray t-shirt and Blaise tried to drag him out of the room, "Hurry or we won't get food."

The two boys caught up with the girls just as Ginny tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and the several house elves came running, "Mistress Weasley, what can Winky be getting you?"

"Yes, yes, what can we be getting you?" Dobby echoed.

"I've asked you to call me Ginny."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny, what can we be getting you?"

"Um, can I just have a sandwich and some pumpkin juice?"

"Of course, of course." Winky ran off.

"And your friends?" Dobby asked, finally seeing the others. "Master Draco!" Dobby immediately dropped to the ground and began bashing his head to the ground.

"Dobby! Stop it! I am not my father! You have no reason to punish yourself!"

Unsure, the house elf raised his head slightly, "There's really no reason Dobby is to be punished?" Draco shook his head. "Well then," Dobby jumped up, "What can I gets Master and Mistresses friends?"


	13. I'll tell mum

a/n: as always, thanks to you all! enjoy and review!

"Ugh, you are such a pig." Pansy watched Blaise finish his sixth slice of cake, "How do you eat that much?"

"Dunno," he mumbled, "I like food."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Pansy said, disgusted.

"He acts like my brothers." Ginny whispered to Pansy.

"Telling secrets little Weasley?" Draco shifted in his chair, "Wouldn't you like to share?"

Ginny chose to ignore him.

"Can Dobby gets you more?" Dobby asked.

"No, Dobby. Thank you."

"Oh, it is Dobby's pleasure." He bobbed his head, "Master Draco?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm fine, thanks."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. _Manners with a house elf? Where are the horsemen?_

The portrait swung open and Ron and Harry stepped through. "Did you see page 59? Gods, the way her legs-" They noticed the Slytherins and Ginny. "Oh! Ginny, what are you doing?!" Ron yelled.

At the same time, "I thought I told you I didn't want you around them!" Harry reached out to grab her only to be blocked by two very solid male bodies.

"I don't think it'd be wise to come any closer." Pansy said from behind Blaise and Draco. "You've hurt her enough."

"Get out of my way!"

"You can't order me around, Potter." Draco spat out.

"Ginny! Get your arse out here now! I'll tell mum!" Ron's face red.

"Fine, tell her. And I'll tell her about the Playwizards under your mattress."

"They aren't there any more," Ron looked slightly smug.

"Then I'll tell her how you and Harry have treated me, and how Harry hurt me last night."

"I'm just protecting you! And Mum won't care that Harry won't date you."

Ginny stepped between the two Slytherin boys. "Is that what he told you?!"

"Ginny, everyone knows you've been smitten with Harry for years; it wasn't surprising that you ran off after he rejected you last night!"

Angry sparks flew off of her, "This," she pointed to her still bruised arms, " is what he did! Because _I_ rejected _him_!"

"You lying whore!" Harry slapped her.

Pansy held Blaise back as Draco cast a jelly-legs jinx on Harry which Ginny followed with a Bat-boogey hex.

Ron grabbed his fallen companion. "That's it! I'm telling Dumbledore! I can't believe that my own sister is such a traitor!" They disappeared behind the swinging portrait.

Ginny silently sobbed as Blaise put his arm around her shoulder. "You going to be okay."

Pansy answered for her. "Of course she isn't. Lets go talk to Snape before we're all summoned to see Dumbledore."


	14. Decorating

a/n: sorry the update has taken so long! Computer complications…

Enjoy and review!!!

Sitting outside Snape's office was more than enough to make any Gryffindor uncomfortable. Ginny waited while everyone else explained what happened. _Is there really anything anyone can even do? I mean, who's going to believe that the golden boy isn't so perfect?_

"Miss Weasley, please join us." Snape said from the open doorway.

She followed the professor and sat in the empty chair next to Pansy. "I understand that there have been some problems?" She nodded her head. "Very well. I have already informed Dumbledore, who should be here any second." Ginny opened her mouth to protest. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. He is merely on his way so we can try to fix this situation."

"Thank you."

"Ginevera, dear, why didn't you tell us immediately that something was wrong?" Dumbledore whisked in looking slightly out of breath.

"I…I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Well, don't worry. We'll take care of it. All you need to be concerned with is your new dorm."

"New dorm?"

"It isn't safe for you in Gryffindor tower until we get everything straightened out, so until then you should stay in the empty prefect room in the dungeons. I'll have your class schedule adjusted to make it easier to get back and forth. I suggest you and your new friends go help the house elves set up your room."

"But-"

"Miss Weasley, I said to go." Dumbledore motioned the students out of the room and closed the door.

"Well, that was definitely weird." Blaise commented.

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Harry anymore."

"You do have to deal with me. Remember our deal? I expect you to meet me in the Slytherin common room at 8:30 sharp." Draco hurried off.

_My day can't possibly get any worse or more bizarre. _Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm.

"We have to decorate your new room!" He said as he dragged her along.

"Blaise! You're going to tear her arm off!"

He pouted. "But I wanna go decorate!"

"Why don't you go decorate, and Gin and I will go to the lake." Pansy suggested.

His eyes lit up and he hugged both of the girls. "You'll love it!"

"I've never seen a straight guy run so fast to pick out bed curtains." Pansy watched him leave.

"Blaise is something else. Thanks for all your help." _They sure have become friends fast._

"You're not bad for a Gryff."

&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise jumped around joyously as the house elves brought in the furniture and curtains he picked out. "She'll love it!" His eyes went wide and he shrieked, "Not there! It'll never look good if you do it like that!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

After walking around a bit, Ginny asked Pansy for some privacy.

"Sure, I've got some transfiguration homework anyways. See you in the common room later?"

"Yeah." Ginny tracked another path around the lake before making her way to the whomping willow. Standing just out of reach she threw pebbles in the air and watched as the willow batted them away.

"Isn't dangerous for a little girl to be all alone?"

Ginny spun around, letting out a quick breath. "Senach."


	15. Little Red whats her face?

A/N: After re-reading this story, it seemed worth continuing. Not promising updates will be consistent, just that I will be working on this story. Enjoy

He smiled in a way that made her want to reach for her wand. "What do you want, Senach?"

"Oh, you know what I want." He was closer now, towering above her, relishing the scent of her fear.

"And I already told you no. Why are you here? You're not even supposed to see me until the Counsel."

He reached towards her, his rough skin scrapping down her arms. "What father doesn't know…"

Ginny jerked back. His hand tightened on her arm. "Where'd you get those bruises, little witch? Decide to play with someone else?" His growl shook her body. "No worries. I can be rougher if you like."

_It's like some horror version of Little Red whats-her-face and the big bad wolf. I just want to get away. Maybe if I can get that tree between us? _ She inched further back, trying to encourage him to release her arms.

Understanding her plan, Senach let her retreat until she was almost to the tree. "Don't think you can outsmart me, little girl." Grabbing her arms again, he shoved her into the tree.

The bark cut into her back, and she let out a little gasp. Senach took the opportunity and closed his mouth harshly over hers.

She was trapped. Her willed her body to be unresponsive to his. _Ignore the pain. Don't let the fear through and it will lose its thrill for him. _

With a snarl he bit her lip, drawing blood, making her yelp in pain.

He pulled his head back and tightened his grip. "Don't think you can be so indifferent when we share our marriage bed. I can't wait to hear your screams."

She pulled herself away with all of her strength. His hand slipped from her body as she turned and ran back to the castle.

"Don't worry, little witch. It's not that easy to get away from me."


	16. A little salve

A/N: The last update was dreadfully short, even compared to other chapters, so here you go…

Her eyes stung and her breath was coming out in short gasps by the time she made it through the big oak doors that served as an entrance. _It's ok. It is. I'm not helpless. No one is going to control me. Ever again. Ever. I just need to concentrate on something else. Maybe homework? Classes are tomorrow after all. _

Ginny's heartbeat had finally returned to normal by the time she settled into an overstuffed chair in the library. Laying out the _Advanced Potion-Making_ text, Ginny began reading over the adverse affects of too much Felix Flicis.

"Dear Merlin, Ginny! What happened to you? Where did you go? Why haven't you been in Gryffindor? Ron's been so mad, but he won't tell me why, and-"

Ginny was about to tell the Head Girl to sod off when she saw the genuine concern etched all over her face.

"What happened to your lip?"

"Hermione, I just, oh, I don't know where to begin." A coppery taste filled her mouth as she worried at her lower lip.

Hermione plopped down beside the younger girl. "Don't worry; we'll tell Harry and Ron whatever it is, and they'll take care of it."

Ginny shook her head. "They're the problem."

"There is no way they did this to you."

"No this, but…" She motioned to her twice bruised arms."Harry, well, he doesn't take rejection well."

"I wondered how the rumors about you being Slytherin's new whore started." At Ginny's gasp, Hermione continued. "Sometimes I wish those two would just grow up. I know it seems like a perfect little trio on the outside, but really, it's just plain frustrating. Lord knows I love your brother, but he never notices anything until it hits him in the face. And lately I've been worried about Harry. He's gotten so used to being fawned over that I'm not sure he knows how to relate to other people. Dumbledore has even arranged to meet with us tonight, and I'm sure it can't be good. I- I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry. Ginny, please, tell me what's been going on."

"Hermione, I wish I could, but I think I have to handle this my way. Just remember that I know we're friends, no matter what those two knuckle heads get up to."

"But Ginny, I don't understand. Where are you even staying?"

"In Slytherin." She looked at the clock by Madame Pince's desk. "I have to go. Don't worry 'Mione."

She left the stunned Head Girl alone in the library and rushed back to the Slytherin common room. Only when she got there, she realized she didn't even know the password. _Shit. Fudgedoodles. What is it? Um, ok, think like a Slytherin. How does a Slytherin even think? Um, let's see. General disregard for rules and others, always better than everyone else, sneaky, mean, hatef-_

"Need in, Weasley?" Goyle asked her slowly.

"Actually, yes, I do. Um, you wouldn't happen to know the password, would you?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "Oh, yes. Pudding parcel." He stared at the portrait. "Oh, er, Porkchop plunder? I thought not. It had to do with Quidditch, didn't it?"

"Plumpton pass?" Ginny offered. The portrait swung open.

"Oh, that's it. Thanks." Goyle ambled off to the boys dormitories.

"You're late." Came from the couch near the fire place.

"You forgot to give me the password."

"I didn't forget." Draco straightened from his slouched position.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. I chose not to give it to you. I assumed you could figure it out on your own."

"But-"

"Oh do shut up Weasley. What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" He took in her very bruised arms, her busted lip, her unkempt hair. "You look like you took a run through the Whomping Willow."

"I didn't. Pansy and I were at the lake, and when she left, Senach found me." At his silence, she continued. "He was an ass as usual. I thought I wouldn't see him until the trial, but he was here. I don't even know how he found me."

Draco huffed. "Weasley, do sit down. I don't care to strain my neck to look up at you while you speak." She sat carefully next to him, placing her books beside her. "Now, let me see how bad that is." He pulled her chin closer to inspect her lip. "Does it still hurt?"

She nodded carefully. _Ignore his touch. He's only being gentle because he can't stand that he's touching Weasley filth._

"Alright then, come on." He pulled her up and practically dragged her down to his room.

"But, Malfoy, my books."

"You can get them later."

"Oh."

Whispering something to the portrait, he pulled her into his private room. "Try not to gawk while I find the bruise removal paste."

Her surrounding were Slytherin to the core: black and green and very expensive. She was shocked when she felt a gentle brush on her arm. "Hold still, will you." Malfoy muttered as he spread the yellow salve on one arm, then the other. "Any more bruises?"

"I can get them later."

"I've got the salve out now, so you might as well show them to me."

Turning and raising her shirt ever so slightly, she revealed the small cuts and bruises the tree had inflicted on her with Senach's help.

"You really are a mess, you know that?" He shook his head and rubbed the salve into her injuries. "Pull your shirt up some more; I can see the edges of more bruises."

Ginny did as he told her and relaxed as he treated her injuries.

Draco gently slid her shirt back down over her back. "Now turn around so I can fix that lip of yours." When she did, he quickly raised his wand and whispered, "Episkey."

Feeling much better with her bruises healing and her lip mended, she cautiously smiled. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Don't thank me. You're no good to me if you're broken."

Her smile faded.

"So about the payment…" Draco began.


End file.
